


They Weren't My Type

by Parallel_Motion



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Inadviseable Baked Goods, M/M, Mentions of Abby - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, beddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parallel_Motion/pseuds/Parallel_Motion
Summary: "Not mine, either. Not anymore."





	They Weren't My Type

Buck picked listlessly at the peanut butter-stuffed brownie cookies in the pan in front of him. He sighed, stretching his legs outward, sprawling under the family-sized dining table. 

He heard the footsteps approaching from behind, and shifted forward protectively over the treat. “I still want them, I’m just… not hungry.”

“Who the hell are you, and what have you done with Buck?” The blond looked up to find Eddie standing over his shoulder, looking down at him with affection, and the tiniest hint of tease in his smile. 

“I just have a lot on my mind.”

Eddie snaked a hand around Buck’s arm and lifted the tray to inspect its contents. “You should tell me what’s up while I help you eat this.” He grinned devilishly.

He shrugged. “It’s Taylor Kelly.” He rubbed the back of his head self-consciously. “I know we haven’t been seeing each other for that long, but… I think she’s going to break up with me.”

“Okay…” Eddie sat himself opposite Buck at the table, holding the cookie with his mouth as he adjusted his chair forward. “Why do you think that?”

“It’s the things she says. And how she looks annoyed every time I start to talk about something I’m interested in. It happens most of the time we’re together, I guess.”

“Did something happen?” Eddie bit into the treat, fighting to keep the melted peanut butter inside from falling onto the table by catching it with his tongue. 

“No, nothing at all. She’s… well, she’s kind of _mean_. I thought she seemed so nice at first. You know? ‘And on the 405, speeds are under five miles an hour making your morning commute a rough one’. She always sounded so happy, but, she’s not. Like, at all.” Buck emphasized his point with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. 

“You mean, you thought she sounded nice when you heard her voice on the radio?”

Buck watched Eddie lick the peanut butter from his bottom lip. “Huh?”

Eddie chuckled, braced himself forward onto his arms, and gave Buck a smoldering look. “So, why are you dating her, then? The sex that good?”

Buck grimaced. “I don’t know. Haven’t done it.”

Eddie tilted his head in surprise. Buck explained, “She’s tried to. A lot. And I thought that I wanted it, but, it just felt… empty. So we never really got to the main act.”

He nodded knowingly. 

“I don’t even like her that much. I thought I did. I guess I knew that she was kind of heartless from the start, but she also seemed like she was strong, and passionate, and proud of her work, and like someone who didn’t give up until the job was done. She reminded me so much…” He trailed off, suddenly very aware of his surroundings. 

“She kind of looks like Abby a bit, don’t you think? That photo you showed me, before, of her in Dublin?”

Buck chanced a glance into Eddie’s eyes, acutely aware of the younger man’s ability to read between the lines. To see what he wasn’t saying. 

“I guess I just wanted to feel the way Abby made me feel, and I thought that with Taylor Kelly I could have that feeling back.”

“Do you call her ‘Taylor Kelly’ when you’re with her?” Eddie asked skeptically.

“We don’t have much in common. I told her that I really want to have a family someday,” Buck said, missing the way Eddie looked at him in return, a wistful look in his eyes. “She said that I’d be stifling my ability to climb the ladder to something better.”

“Better than what you do now? Saving lives?”

“She said that I needed to get my associate’s and apply to be a captain, like Bobby, and then get my bachelor’s so I can run a division, and then my master’s degree so that I could be a chief.” He rolled his eyes. “She said that if I turn thirty and haven’t advanced, then I’m embarrassing myself.”

Eddie swallowed thickly, leaning back in his chair. He furrowed his eyebrows as he glared quietly at the table, then propped an eyebrow as he looked questioningly at Buck.

“So, what are you going to do, then?”

“I don’t want to be alone, anymore… but I don’t want to feel hollow when I’m with the person I’m dating. I want to find my own match, you know? A connection. With someone who wants the same things that I do.”

Eddie’s face slowly warmed, a lopsided smile spreading across his face. “What sort of things do you want?

“I want someone I can talk to, about anything. To be understood, like we’re equals. To be with someone who _gets_ me!” He emphasized with his hands. 

Eddie chuckled quietly to himself, looking down at the half-empty pan.

Buck continued, “And yeah, I want to have a family of my own; watching you with Christopher made me realize that, actually.” He blushed, shyly glancing up without meeting Eddie’s eyes, “But with Abby, I had someone who understood the ins and outs of my job. We had the same priorities, the same outlook on life. The whole point of being here, doing this,” he looked around the station, “She got that, you know? She totally got that. And now it's like, where am I going to find someone else like that? Someone who really gets what it’s like to be a firefighter?”

He looked up to see Eddie beaming back at him, full of softness, and something else he couldn’t quite find a name for.

“The right person for you is out there, Buck. I promise.”

Buck held his gaze, letting the recurring feeling of affection for the man rear itself back up into his chest. 

He let the moment between them linger, before reaching forward to scoop several cookies in one hand. “I hope so. I’m getting tired of jerking off to those free JCPenney’s catalogues Abby gets in the mail.” 

Eddie burst into laughter, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth to prevent the untimely loss of the brownie cookies. 

Buck grinned and placed an entire cookie in his mouth. “Wha abou you, man? You’ been sing-ull for awhile, too…” He finished chewing and swallowed. “Think your dream girl is out there, waiting for you? Or is it still too soon for you to settle down with just one?”

“Naaaah, I'm done with all that” Eddie said, an invitingly coy tone to his voice. “They weren't my type.”

Before Buck could process that, a loud voice behind him made him jump. 

“Where did you get that?” Hen looked on impatiently. “Please tell me you did not grab that from the top of the trash.”

“The lid was on it!”

“Are you looking to get dosed again? Bobby made it very clear that you—“

Buck stuttered helplessly, “But, but, the… carbs. The carbs! They're important!”

He turned to Eddie for support on the matter, to find that the brunet had already excused himself from the table and was headed to the kitchen to wash up.

Entranced, Buck turned in his seat, watching the younger man walk away. His thoughts lingered on the last thing Eddie had said to him, replaying the moment over and over again in his mind. 

He smiled slowly, brightly, and popped another cookie into his mouth.


End file.
